1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to caster wheels for support of cabinets, carts, dollies and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Casters have been used for a great many years to support furniture and other items in a way whereby they can be conveniently moved. In the use of casters, it has been found desirable in some instances, to use springs in the casters to support the loads in a somewhat resilient manner. This can make it easier to move the item supported by the caster and to accommodate irregularities in the surface on which the item is supported or along which it is moved. In addition, the use of springs enables less jostling of the item supported on the casters.
There are situations in which a caster which employs metal springs can be caused to oscillate undesirably. An example is where a set of casters supports a cart or cabinet or furniture that is being transported on or in a vehicle. To address one or more of these problems, various efforts have been made and some have resulted in issuance of patents employing various types of vibration damping systems. Examples are as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Date Issued ______________________________________ 2,442,831 Suttles 6/08/48 4,485,521 Welsch et al. 12/04/84 4,559,669 Bonzer et al. 12/24/85 4,575,896 Nakao et al. 3/18/86 4,685,174 Hager 8/11/87 77 23790 (French) Hervieu 8/02/77 ______________________________________
These efforts notwithstanding, there has remained the need for a caster assembly having the spring and shock absorbing features, well adapted to high volume production, easily adjusted to provide the desired pre-loading for capacity, and wherein the springs can be easily replaced if and when needed. The present invention is directed to meeting these needs.